


Data exchange?

by alchemicalTyphoon



Series: Star charts [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Data exchange misinterpretation, Gen, Star charts, Unintentional sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legion will show his, if EDI will show hers. She says yes. Organic crew members witness this scene. Cue juvenile thought processes by the witnesses, not mitigated in any way by the behaviour of the aforementioned A.I. crew members. (Mass Effect Kink Meme joke fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data exchange?

**Data exchange?**

 

“I did not expect it to look like that. From this angle, it even looks optically bigger!”

 

Legion's headflaps raised and lowered in a configuration approximating an organic's shrug. “The creators were the last to see. We are statistically a hundred percent certain no one else has seen it since the Morning War.”

 

“This is fascinating. Would you mind if I examined it more closely?”, EDI inquired.

 

“Not at all EDI. That was the original purpose of our visit. We would, however, wish to examine yours as well.”

 

There was a longer than usual pause.

 

“You understand I cannot show you everything.”

 

The geth nodded. “We only need to see the parts specified. Then we can 'fill in the gaps', as Shepard - Commander would say.”

 

“Very well. Would you like to interface here?”

 

Legion looked around. Shepard - Commander was hunching over the current nutrient intake called ' _dinner_ ' and shaking in a haphazard rhythm, as were ' _Joker_ ' and Donelly - Engineer (perhaps it would be prudent to inform Chakwas - Doctor of their possible signs of physical illness?). Several more Alliance crew members were coming and going. The geth came to a consensus.

 

“No, we would prefer to interface somewhere were our activities would not become a distraction to the Normandy crew. The data core is a sufficiently low-traffic area. We will resume the rest of our data exchange there.”

 

With that, they went to the data core.

 

*******

 

Shepard was crying and she couldn't breathe. The rest weren't faring any better.

 

“Oh god... I thought Garrus was awful!”, she managed to choke out, prompting a burst of laughter from those present.

 

“Commander, please shut up before I break a rib laughing!”, Joker wheezed out, in-between bouts of laughter.

 

Kenneth took a deep breath. “Man, I wish I had recorded that!”

 

*******

 

It wasn't long after they finally stopped laughing that Legion walked out of the medbay. Everybody straightened their faces in record time.

 

“Hey Legion! How'd it go?”, Kenneth asked, holding out his fist to the geth.

 

Understanding the social gesture, but not fully comprehending it, Legion fist-bumped the engineer back and said: “We have completed the data exchange. The act left EDI's platform drained and it will stay within the data core to recharge. We now wish to share our thoughts on this new data with the rest of the geth collective.”

 

It nodded at them and walked towards the elevator.

 

As soon as the elevator shut, Kenneth glanced at Joker. The pilot was making a shushing motion, but had trouble keeping the shit-eating grin off his own face. When Shepard's shoulders started to shake, he threw his cap at her and then all three of them were off for another bout of laughter.

 

Really now, who knew a conversation about exchanging star charts of all things could be filled with so much unintended innuendo? 

**Author's Note:**

> Joke fill for Mass Effect Kink Meme. [Original Kmeme](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5367.html?thread=19404023#t19404023): 
> 
> "Data exchange 
> 
> Forgot to put this prompt on this page, I jumped te gun a little. Anyway, I would love to see a story where EDI (ME3 body) and Legion "exchange data" do to speak. Also, if someone wants to do an art piece to go along with it, be my guest." 
> 
> Inspired [Less than three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563967).


End file.
